The purpose of this project is to develop synthetic polymers and therapeutic devices to be used in treating eye problems, and to investigate the psychochemical and physiological properties of materials used in opthalmology such as contact lenses, artificial corneas, vitreous substitutes and scleral buckling materials for retinal detachment surgery. The sustained release of chemotherapeutic agents DTIC and BCNU from ocular implants for possible use in the treatment of ocular malignancies will be evaluated in vitro and in animal models. Poly(2-hydroxyethyl acrylate), PHEA, is a soft polymer that absorbs water to form a softer hydrogel. Because this polymer is soft and pliable not only in the hydrated state but also in its dry state, it provides advantages over other scleral buckling materials for retinal detachment surgery particularly for cases of thin sclera, and reoperations. Surgery will be performed in rabbit eyes in order to critically evaluate the tissue tolerance and the possible advantages and disadvantages of PHEA compared to other available scleral implants for retinal surgery. The oxygen permeability of corneal contact lenses is of importance for the physiology of the cornea. A diversity of new contact lenses, both soft and hard, are becoming available. An oxygen permeability apparatus has been developed and will be used to determine the permeability of oxygen dissolved in water through available contact lenses under controlled conditions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Refojo, M.F.: Contact lenses. In Bikales, R.N. (ed.): Supplement to Vol. 1 of the Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology, New York, Wiley-Interscience, 1976, in press. Refojo, M.F.: Reversible binding of chlorhexidine gluconate to hydrogel contact lenses. Cont. and Intraocular Lens Med. J. 2:47-56, 1976.